This invention relates to the purification of water, and more particularly to the removal of hydrogen sulfide dissolved in potable water. Some prior hydrogen sulfide removal systems have discharged hydrogen sulfide gas into a building or home, while others have used aerators that required long treatment times and storage of treated water for prolonged periods of time to provide an adequate supply. Such prolonged storage of the treated water exposes it to contamination. Other hydrogen sulfide removal systems have required additional downstream treatment media. Such systems have used treatment media that are short lived or require noxious chemical for regeneration.